


Ossitocina

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: [Johnlock, post Reichenbach. Può essere anche pre slash, a libera scelta] Sherlock è morto e John non riesce a dimenticarlo. Decide così di "canalizzare" il dolore facendo un tatuaggio legato a lui. Quando Sherlock torna, lo nota e sorride, avendo capito.





	Ossitocina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGirl/gifts).



> FANFICTION SCRITTA SU PROMPT DI GIOVANNA MORRONE IN OCCASIONE DELLA SUMMER CHALLENGE ORGANIZZATA DAL GRUPPO [ASPETTANDO SHERLOCK 5 - SPOILERS!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/)

Sherlock è morto, il suo migliore amico è morto e la gente non capisce quanto lui ci soffra. Mrs Hudson, Greg, Mycroft nessuno capisce la sua vera sofferenza. Mrs Hudson è convinta che lui abbia perso il proprio partner, nonostante lui abbia provato a dirle mille volte che lui e Sherlock non erano mai stati insieme in quel senso. Greg credeva che lui avesse perso il suo migliore amico e Mycroft… beh lui non si capisce esattamente cosa pensi.

Il vero problema è che Sherlock era più di un amico e qualcosa in meno di un partner. Da quando l’aveva perso, aveva finalmente accettato quello che provava per Sherlock, quello che aveva sempre provato. Nessuno capiva che cosa stesse provando perché nessuno sapeva quanto facesse male sapere di amare il tuo miglior amico così profondamente e non essere ricambiato.

Per i primi tempi dopo la caduta di Sherlock, John non aveva fatto altro che stare seduto in poltrona nel 221B a ricordare il detective e ripetere nella propria testa lo stesso mantra. “Ti amo, Sherlock. Perché non te l’ho detto”

Dopo un periodo in cui rifiutava di credere alla morte del suo amico, John cominciò ad accettare che Sherlock non sarebbe mai rientrato dalla porta del 221B coperto di sangue con un arpione in mano, John non sarebbe più tornato a casa dalla clinica per trovare il suo amico nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato la mattina, immerso nel suo palazzo mentale, non ci sarebbero più stati casi, nulla.

Dopo aver accettato questo fatto, cominciò a prendere in considerazione cosa fare della propria vita. Come prima di conoscere Sherlock, sempre più spesso il suo sguardo andava a posarsi sul cassetto in cui teneva la pistola, poi cominciò a prenderla in mano ogni giorno, smontarla, pulirla meticolosamente e rimontarla. C’erano dei giorni in cui Sherlock gli mancava così tanto che voleva solo raggiungerlo, allora prendeva la pistola e se la puntava in testa… per poi ogni volta rimetterla al suo posto.

Se non fosse stato per Mrs Hudson che gli portava il tea e qualcosa da mangiare ogni giorno, forse John sarebbe morto di fame in quei primi mesi dopo la morte di Sherlock. Le visite regolari di Greg lo aiutavano ad avere un obbiettivo per il giorno dopo. Sara aveva più volte chiamato dalla clinica chiedendo se gli andava di tornare a lavorare ma non ce la faceva. Sicuramente Mrs Hudson l’avrebbe sfrattato se non fosse stato per Mycroft che continuava a pagare l’affitto per lui.

Non poteva continuare così però. Non era un comportamento sano. Così un giorno si svegliò, si fece una doccia, si vestì e decise di fare qualcosa della sua vita. Doveva andare oltre, superare quel periodo della sua vita, è quello che avrebbe voluto Sherlock. Doveva lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, ma non poteva dimenticare.

John non era mai stato un fan dei tatuaggi, ma sentiva la necessità di avere qualcosa che gli ricordasse Sherlock ed i suoi sentimenti per lui. Non poteva dimenticare e non voleva farlo. Un tatuaggio fu l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente.

Scegliere cosa farsi tatuare fu incredibilmente semplice. Non voleva di certo scriversi il nome del suo migliore amico addosso, è stupido, adolescenziale. Per Sherlock ci voleva qualcosa di più complesso, qualcosa che solo lui avrebbe capito.

Incurante della cicatrice sul proprio petto, si fece tatuare sul pettorale sinistro, proprio sul cuore, la struttura chimica dell’Ossitocina, l’ormone che provoca la sensazione dell’innamoramento, partendo da uno dei braccetti inferiori della molecola, si fece disegnare un elettrocardiogramma con un battito forte che finiva però con una linea piatta ad indicare la morte della persona amata. Quel tatuaggio, così vicino alla ferita di guerra grazie alla quale aveva conosciuto Sherlock erano un chiaro messaggio per chiunque lo conoscesse, non che John avesse intenzione di mostrare il suo tatuaggio a nessuno.

Nei mesi successivi, John cominciò a separarsi da ogni cosa che gli ricordava Sherlock, lasciò il 221B e smise di avere contatti con Greg, trovò lavoro in una clinica diversa e ricominciò a flirtare con le infermiere e le dottoresse con cui lavorava. Sembrava tornato il vecchio se stesso, prima di conoscere il detective, ma c’era sempre un vuoto nel suo cuore ed una piccola parte di se che sperava che quel piccolo elettrocardiogramma che aveva sul petto, ricominciasse a battere di nuovo.

\----------------------------------------------

Erano passati due anni dalla morte di Sherlock, John era andato avanti con la sua vita, aveva cercato di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle ma spezzoni di articoli sui giornali negli ultimi tempi lo avevano insospettito. Il gruppo formato da quell’idiota di Anderson era d’accordo con lui, Sherlock forse era ancora vivo. La rabbia montava dentro di lui ma non lo dava a vedere, se era vivo, perché non lo aveva contattato? Perché era chissà dove a rischiare la vita da solo? Perché aveva finto di essere morto? Sarebbe mai tornato?

John si era incontrato con Greg, il quale lo aveva solo guardato come se fosse matto e gli aveva ricordato che Molly aveva eseguito l’autopsia personalmente, così era andato da Molly e le aveva chiesto spiegazioni ma lei non aveva detto nulla, facendo aumentare così i suoi sospetti. Sicuramente c’era una spiegazione. John aveva un nuovo obiettivo, vivere e aspettare il ritorno di Sherlock e le sue spiegazioni.

\-------------------------------------------------

Credere che Sherlock fosse vivo era facile, ma ritrovarselo di fronte, magro e pallido come un cadavere, nel bel mezzo del proprio salotto, era un’altra cosa del tutto.

Convincersi di essere razionale fu più complicato del previsto e John finì per assalire il suo amico e prenderlo per la collottola… almeno fino a che non si accorse dell’espressione di dolore dell’altro, come se si aspettasse un pugno. Invece John non fece nulla, bastò guardare il suo amico e leggere sul suo volto la sofferenza per fargli cambiare idea. John abbassò la mano che già aveva inconsciamente alzato per tirare un pugno e abbracciò con forza Sherlock ripromettendosi di non lasciarlo mai più andare.

Ci volle almeno un ora per calmarsi. Sherlock aveva iniziato a piangere appena John l’aveva abbracciato. Era un comportamento stranissimo per il Detective, un pianto così pieno di emozione, ripeteva il nome di John come una litania, stringendolo a se come se fosse la sua ancora.

Quel giorno John non riuscì a fare nessuna delle domande che aveva in mente, Sherlock gli aveva mostrato le cicatrici che gli aveva lasciato l’ultima parte del viaggio e John le aveva accuratamente medicate, deducendo come erano state inferte ma cercando di non pensarci. Non era il momento di fare domande, era il momento di stare vicini, consolarsi nella presenza l’uno dell’altro. Mentre si addormentavano abbracciati sul divano del salotto, John non poteva fare a meno di sorridere, pensando che ci sarebbe stato un altro giorno con Sherlock e poi un altro ed un altro ancora, per sempre.

Il mattino seguente, si svegliarono ancora abbracciati ma c’era qualcosa che non andava. Sherlock era immobile e fissava il petto di John con occhi spalancati e respirazione alterata. Nella notte, la camicia si era aperta, mostrando sotto di essa il tatuaggio sulla pelle del medico. Esitante, John si tolse del tutto la camicia, permettendo al detective di osservare bene il tatuaggio.

Quando fece un movimento con la mano, come per toccarlo, John annuì, dandogli silenziosamente il permesso, trattenendo il fiato quando Sherlock tracciò i contorni della molecola e la piccola linea piatta alla fine del tracciato dell’elettrocardiogramma. Il cuore di John batteva a mille per quel contatto inatteso, i suoi sentimenti, celati al mondo per così tanto tempo, si stavano facendo nuovamente sentire con l’uomo che desiderava tra le proprie braccia.

“Sherlock…” sussurrò John rompendo il momento. Il detective lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, un espressione che lo faceva sembrare tanto più giovane di quanto era, come un bambino beccato con la mano nel vasetto della marmellata. Tuttavia, nell’espressione di John, Sherlock dovette trovare qualcosa che lo rassicurò perché un attimo dopo, John, si ritrovò con un detective in grembo e due morbide labbra che lo baciavano timidamente, come se temesse che fosse tutto un sogno.

John chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare al bacio, carezzando i fianchi dell’uomo che aveva su di se. Dovevano ancora parlare, ma quello poteva aspettare, finalmente John Watson e Sherlock Holmes si stavano baciando, il resto del mondo non era importante.

\----------------------------------------

Nei mesi successivi, piano piano tutto si cominciò a rimettere al suo posto. Sherlock e John tornarono a vivere al 221B dopo che Sherlock gli aveva spiegato tutta la faccenda di Moriarty e della sua maledetta squadra di tiratori scelti che avrebbero ucciso tutti coloro che importavano a Sherlock.

Il bacio era stato solo il primo di molti altri, Sherlock ancora aveva molto da imparare sulle relazioni e John aveva intenzione di insegnargli proprio tutto quello che c’era da sapere. Insieme, erano andati dal tatuatore e John si era fatto modificare il tatuaggio aggiungendo una nuova onda all’elettroencefalogramma che aveva sul petto. Anche Sherlock avrebbe voluto un tatuaggio, ma John glie lo aveva proibito perché a Sherlock non serviva un tatuaggio per ricordarsi di John, il blogger non gli avrebbe più permesso di lasciarlo da solo abbastanza tempo da scordarsi di lui.

Tutto sembrava essere perfetto ed andare per il verso giusto, almeno fino a quando tutte le televisioni del mondo non si accesero insieme e apparve il volto di Moriarty. “Vi sono mancato?”

Però questa è la vita di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson e la supereranno insieme, un caso alla volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono sempre apprezzati!


End file.
